I'll Make You Smile
by Nykx
Summary: She couldn't understand him. How can anyone hate basketball? That seemed nearly impossible to her world. Yet there he was, in all his 208 cm height playing a game with dull eyes. Just how?
1. Prologue

I don't own anything from Kuroko no Basuke. Please don't sue...

* * *

**_I had always just been "the new student" everywhere I went. I was called that one too many times. Ever since my mother and father had filed for a divorce, my father did everything he could to find a place that wouldn't remind him of mother. Unfortunately, that caused my dad and me to always constantly shift around the place. I had never stayed too long in a house, and a school. I never made a long-lasting impression. So I had been deemed as the new kid, girl or any other things that they have called me._**

**_Wherever I went nothing changed. Nobody knew my name and I had kept quiet to myself. I made friends but I didn't get to stay too long to become close to any of them. I wish I did._**

_It was a hot sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in sight to stop the harsh beatings of the sun. Even though she was drenched in sweat she could feel a nice breeze fly by once in a while. To her, that was all she needed. It was a week since school let out for the break. It was the summer break in Philippines, the last week of March to the very first week of June. She was enjoying just staying lazy on the porch of their house while she watched aimlessly at the clear, dusty road in front of her. It was one of those days that she wished there still had school. Studying seemed way better than looking out at nothing. Still, she would have rather lived here, in their old but sturdy home, then in the never quiet cities in Philippines. In the islands of Philippines she lived in the provinces. She loved it, the thrill of something different. There weren't any huge malls around, or anything really to bring the tourists but being away from the city had its advantages. For one, the air seemed less thick of smokes and pollution, and the streets were too narrow for too many fancy cars to get around. There was never any traffic there. The nights were dark that you could see the stars clearly in the distance._

_It had been a while since her father had decided to move in there again. It was the place where her dad grew up in and she loved it there. Here to her it was home, everyone knew each other there… but still, her father didn't seem as happy as she wanted him to be. After all, it was a hard life in Philippines._

_She left the porch and went inside._

_It was night when her father finally came home. Dinner was set on the table and he could hear a movie playing as he saw his daughter sitting in the living room._

_"I'm home," he greeted to his daughter. She looked away from the TV with a smile._

_"How was work?" she asked. Her father was working for the mayor of the town they lived in. Somehow they had become great friends so it wasn't unusual when she and her father had to dress somewhat fancy for a party once in a while._

_"It was good," the smile clear on his face before it sobered down. "Hey, I've got to talk to you about something."_

_Her eyes slip from the TV screen to her father's face. His face worn away by years of worrying and working but still, it was soft and gentle and gave off warmth to her._

_"I don't know how to tell you this. I know you like it-. I might be diffi-. I just don't know how to-," he seemed to be having trouble telling his daughter what he wanted to say._

_"We're moving again," she deadpanned. She had hit the target straight on bull's-eye. Her father's eyes widen._

_"I-I know you like it here but it would be such a great opportunity and we could finally start a proper new life and I can move on from...," his sentence just kept slipping out of his mouth and her lips twitched upwards in amusement._

_"Papa, don't worry about it," she said effectively cutting off her father's rambling. "I'm fine with it. Let go eat dinner first then we can talk about it okay?"_

* * *

_She couldn't sleep that night. The warm air that blew in through the open window irritated her even more now that she had wrapped herself in a thin blanket and she felt like suffocating. Deciding that she tortured herself enough, she kicked off the sheets and got out of bed. She really didn't feel like sleeping, she sighed. She was going to become insomniac if this kept up. Her room was on the second floor facing more towards the back yard. Her window didn't have anything to stop her from climbing out either so taking this one chance to be a rebel she climbed out of her window barefooted and sat down on the sloped roof. Seeing as she wasn't slipping off she leaned back to watch the sky._

_She smiled softly as she saw the gleaming stars that brightly lit the world. Her arm rose on its own, hand open before closing on an isolated star before closing her eyes and bring the hand that "caught" the star to her calmly beating heart._

_"I wish…"_

* * *

I'm not sure if this is any good so far but I just wanted to try it. I hope as the story progresses that you might like my ideas.

~Nykx~


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything but my own characters. **

* * *

It was an all-boys' school until recently, at least from what she had heard. To be honest, she really didn't want to go to the school. She didn't even know about the school until she had gotten a scholarship letter in the mail about it. That's about all she knew of the school apart from the name, Miracle High. What pulled her curiosity was the small little letter that fell out of the envelope with the acceptance letter.

**_Dear Mika Santos,_**

**_ You are one of the very few girls that our school has accepted entrance to. We hope that you will find the facility to your liking. We shall see you on your first day._**

**_Until then._**

There hadn't even been a name attached to the letter and it freaked her out a bit. Especially considering she had just arrived in Japan a week or so ago. It was early September and school was about to start. This was the only school that she could get into on short notice though without doing all the work. It was tempting to just accept the scholarship and just go there.

She didn't even have the energy to get out of bed and look for any schools near by, although that sounded like the better idea.

"Mika, breakfast time!" she blinked a couple of times to let the words sink into her head. Even the ceiling was new to her. It was white and bright unlike the wooden black one back home. She still regarded it as home. It was her's and her father's. They didn't have the heart to just sell it. After all that was where her father grew up.

"Mika! Hurry up or I'll eat all the egg!" tried her father once again. Mika gave off a small smile at the little threat. "Hold your horses! I'm getting ready!"

Well there was no turning back; she was going to Miracle High.

She pulled her black hair back, and still it reached below her mid back, her glasses blocked from actually seeing her dark brown eyes through the glass. She wasn't a skirt person all the time but she just had to deal with it about her uniform.

It was mostly pink and white, white shirt, pink tie and pink skirt. That was something unusual to her. Usually the colours would be something solid and more unisex but she wasn't complaining. She didn't hate nor like pink. It was a solid indifference.

"That's something I need to get used to," her father said as she sat on a chair. Mika raised a brow, "The uniform?"

"No. The fact that you tie a tie better than me," he said. She took this time to tease her father, "That's cause you're hopeless when it comes to clothes dad. I'm surprised you even got yourself dressed properly."

It was no secret that her father just had no fashion sense in his bones. He would clash colours together, wear something backwards or inside out and sometimes she worries that he's go out in just his boxers if he was tired enough.

"I'm a big boy now Mika. No need to worry about me," he gave her a wink. She was glad. Her father seemed much happier here than where they were before. If that took a little of her life away, she could do with the sacrifice. He really needed to be happy on his life.

They ate breakfast like usual. The new house did nothing to break their relationship. In fact it was rather normal. They chattered on about what she expected her school to be like. He wished her a nice day before he left.

* * *

It wasn't the long bus ride that it took to get there. It wasn't the walk up the hill. In truth, she loved busing and walking to places. Her mood was put out by the stares of obvious disgust that was sent her way as they drove by in their cars or limo. Well, not true, they weren't even the ones driving it.

That was something she didn't expect. What had she gotten herself into? She was missing something key but she just didn't know too much about the school to make assumptions like that.

She took out the envelope they had sent her and read through the acceptance letter that came along with that extra letter that put her on the edge.

'The office...? Where would that be?' she thought to herself. She didn't exactly want to go around looking lost on her first day and she was too shy to actually go and ask someone for directions to the office. She sighed. She decided to keep to herself and figure out where she had to go.

It took her longer to find it then she had originally thought. As soon as she entered the office, the sight of a professional looking secretary in the middle and three others greeted her by the side. They were softly playing music on a radio but apart from that the place was quiet.

She took a breath and went to the nearest one to her, "Um excuse me-" she didn't even need to finish the sentence because as soon as the woman looked up to acknowledge her recognition lit up in her eyes.

"You must be one of the girls chosen! Ah, it would be nice to have some girls in a school like this. Those boys need to interact with something like you. Too male dominated, this school," it was rambling that Mika didn't understand but politely stayed quiet anyway. Even if she were to say something though the confusion made her speechless.

This school really wasn't what she was expecting.

"Two of the girls have already arrived and we are only waiting for the last three. I'll show you to where they are," the woman stood from behind the desk and ushered Mika to follow her.

The walk wasn't long and as soon as they started it had ended. The woman pushed open a huge door.

"As soon as the last three arrive the principal will come and say a few words to you all."

Three girls were left in a large room on their own.

The room was silent and awkward. No one seemed like talking, well that wasn't true to say, it was more of everyone being too scared to talk. It was to be expected though, you were in an unknown territory with people you don't know. Awkwardness and silence was not something unusual.

One girl, Mika took notice, started to look impatient. She did whatever well she could do to keep her body moving to occupy herself. She twirled her brown hair in between her fingers. She bit her lip before checking the time on her phone she tapped her nails in a beat on the window her blue eyes shifted uncomfortably.

The other girl looked more natural in the silence. She was sitting down on one of the leather couches that had been there. Her legs crossed, elbows leaning on them and her face screamed of boredom. Her phone was in her hand and she was twirling it lightly in her hands. Once in a while she would pause, look at her phone, type a message and send it on its way before she continued on with letting her fingers play.

Her hair was tied in a braid but she could see the dyed white strand that made a serene design with the jet-black hair in her braid. Her grey eyes stared bored at the wall.

The room kept its quiet unease for the next while. Mika took up looking out into the filling courtyard. The school was dominated by boys but that didn't seem strange at all considering that the school did use to be an all-boys' school.

She didn't even realize when the last three girls entered the room within half an hour and a tall man following with them.

Instead, what she did notice was peculiar group of guys on their way inside the building. It seemed as if everyone made was some sort of path for them as the huge jumbled up group of boys split up left and right. Everyone was watching the group walk. It consisted of 6 different looking boys. Too bad Mika was too far away to see what they looked like, only able to catch their hair and eye colour. To be specific, the red-haired boy in the very front with the two different eye colours that made her feel like fire was surrounding her.

A light touch on her shoulder caused her to jolt out of her earlier thoughts. The girl who was sitting bored on the couch was giving her a confused look. In fact, all the occupants in the room were. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I zone out easily."

* * *

The hallways were empty as the classes had started to begin. The echoing foot steps were all that you could here and the occasional explanation. Mika on the other hand couldn't concentrate on it. All she could see was those heterochromatic eyes that somehow knew she was looking at its owner.

"I'll show you to your classes now," Whoops, she had missed half, or more, of the tour and would no doubt have trouble finding her classrooms later. The three other girls that came after her were a mixed of differences.

Mika took notice of the bright pink haired girl first. She seemed nice enough and the perfect type of girl who gets every guys attention too. On the other hand, she didn't seem like the type to fake it. At least that's what Mika gathered. There was a slight skip in her step to prove that she was the peppy kind or at least usually happy and she had gathered a couple of books in her arms, hugging them to her chest.

Beside the pink haired girl was another girl who took up trying to keep in pace or at least a few spaces behind the principal. She looked like she was listening intensely at what he was saying but at one point Mika brushed by her and she could see the earphone plugged in her ears. She was nodding and chuckling at all the right places though so she must have paid attention even for a bit. It was pretty hard to tell that she was listening to music, her hair was doing a fine job covering the evidence. It was purely coincidence that Mika got to the perfect angle to see through her silky silver hair. Although, if you looked clear into her hazel eyes there would be no doubt in your mind that she wasn't paying attention. The constant shifting of her eyes were clear that this was the first time she had been to something so extravagant and fancy like.

Finally the last girl caught Mika's eyes. She seemed shy as she lingered to the back but then again Mika was doing the same thing. She kept her head down just looking at her feet and her Ivory hair fell to curtain her face. She seemed to be thinking of letting the floor open up and swallow her full. Her steps were slow but paced so that she wouldn't fall too far behind. In fact, if Mika hadn't been looking around a million times, she wouldn't have seen her. She couldn't even tell her eye colour. There wasn't much to say about her but still, Mika could tell that she would be a fun person to hang around after you break through her shy interior.

It was lunch time when they had finished the tour but they still didn't cover the ground. Much as they would like to, they were glad for the break. It was a breath of fresh air to them. Mika decided to stop looking around and actually listen to what the principal had said but gave up a couple of sentences later as everything he said went through one ear then out the other. She was glad that the last two periods of the day had no classes and their actual first day would be tomorrow. What was left was the assembly and home room where you get to meet your class that you'll be stuck in for the rest of your time in the school. It was a completely different system.

* * *

"...So what now?" The brave person that broke the silence after the principal had left them for lunch was the shy girl that Mika took notice earlier, go figure right?

"I'm kind of hungry. I say we go find the Cafeteria again and buy some lunch," The first girl that Mika noticed excitedly said.

"No thanks, I bought my lunch and I kind of wanted to eat out here. It's a nice day and all," the girl who was paying attention but wasn't said with a nod towards the sky indicating the nice clear sky with the bright warm sun and the cool breeze.

"Yeah I do too. Why don't we all eat out here? It'd be better knowing a few people before plunging in a school that you know no one and no one knows you," This time it was the girl with you and the first girl in the room earlier.

"I didn't bring a lunch so I'm heading to the caff. Anyone else coming? The people who did bring a lunch should go pick a spot to eat lunch and we'll meet each other there," The pink haired girl said.

"Someone should get everyone's number so that they'll be able to figure out where to go," Mika suggested. Everyone turned to her, "Are you going to buy lunch or do you have one already?"

"I'm going to buy lunch," she told them confused at the random question.

"Perfect! All of us will give you our number!" One of the girls said and Mika handed over her phone without a question as each other them pass the phone one by one to the next. Soon Mika had the 5 numbers and each and everyones' names. The hyper, impatient girl was Shana. The bored girl in the office with her and Shana was Dani. The pink haired girl was Momoi Satsuki. The silver-haired was Lianna and lastly the shy ivory head was Ivory. Easy enough to remember.

"Who else is coming with Mika and I?" Dani declined along with Shana and Ivory. It seemed that they always brought a lunch with them. Lianna went along with the other two.

"If we don't come back in ten minutes, tell my mother I love her," Lianna joked. The girls laughed.

* * *

"Why is everything so expensive!" the food looked good but the prices were way out of their league even combining all their money didn't get them a lousy meal. To make everything worse, it was like all their moves are being watched. Each breath, each blink, even down to each strand of hair falling into place as they moved quickly through the halls into the cafeteria hoping to get out of being the main show. The cafeteria was probably the worse place to be if they wanted some peace though. The amount of people that they passed in the hallways was nothing compared to the amount of people in the cafeteria. It was probably twice- no four times more and to top it off, it was only boys that they saw.

Okay, so they understood that this used to be an all-boys' school but that was it. USED TO BE! Therefore there should be some girls right? Right? Wrong. Not once had the three seen a single different girl apart from the six of them. All they saw was stares aimed straight at them. Some were confused, some were disgusted, and some were downright disgusting. It has to be a talent to be able to show that much... affection on your face as you see a girl.

"Calm down Momoi-san... you're making even more people stare. We can just skip lunch and wait until the end of the day and buy something on the way home. It's not a big deal," Lianna tried to comfort Momoi.

"Right, I saw this cheap family restaurant the other day. It's on the way here. Why don't we all stop by there after school and hang out," Mika tried to help out. Honestly, she wasn't too thrilled at being stared at being with the overly dramatic girl. It was already bad, no need to add fuel.

"Let's go find the rest of them. Mika, can you text one of them to see where they are?" Lianna asked.

"Not a problem."

* * *

"I thought you guys were going to buy lunch?" Dani commented as they came back empty-handed.

"Is it just me or did you guys get the feeling that the principal forgot a couple of things when he sent the letter?" Lianna asked missing Dani's question.

"I am not paying my life savings just for a plate of food. I'd rather starve for a couple more hours. And yeah, I did notice that," Mika replied to the two questions.

"What do you mean Li-chan, Mika-chan," Shana bounced into the conversation.

"Like the reason why we are all wearing different uniforms."

"Or the fact that I haven't seen a single other girl expect for us. I mean I understand that it used to be an all-boys' school but if it's turning co-ed then shouldn't it have more than six girls at least."

"I noticed that too," Ivory put in, "And I noticed that he also didn't show us a picture of the school until we had gotten here to see for ourselves. I don't think anyone knew that this could have been an elite private school. More or less just a well-known school right?"

"That's what I thought too, but then when I asked people no one had heard of the name," It was Momoi's turn to put in. It was getting bizarre. How did they all miss these key things before they had decided to attend this school?

"One thing's for sure, something is off and we're about to find out," Mika said, her head out of the conversation and eyes drifting to the group of boys marching towards them. "And it doesn't seem like this will be a nice talk."


End file.
